


We Are the Warriors

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, James Bond - Freeform, MI6, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Spy - Freeform, seecret agent, special agent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Charlotte Tarson has a mission in life. To follow orders. Something she couldn't never do. When she must follow orders to save her friends, can she do it? Will she save the man she loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Warriors

Charlotte took her gun, pressing her back against the cool metal of the wall.

 

"One minute, Tarson. Then he's all yours." She heard through her ear peice. Her ears barely handle the sounds. The groans and grunts coming from the next room as the sound of metal came into contact with flesh. "We are almost done disabling the cameras. Hold on." Q said again, and she closed her eyes. This was always the part she screwed up. She always went too early. Always nearly compromised the mission. She waited for the go from the earpiece, but it was too late. She couldn't wait any longer. She didn't go though the doorway, but aimed her gun right in there and shot blindly. However, the sound of a body hitting the floor made her much more confident in what she had just done. "Done!" Came the yell from the earpiece, but it was objective. Yelling at her.

 

Regardless, Charlotte ran into the room and found the two bodies she needed. One on the ground, one in a chair. She looked dead into the eyes of the man in the chair, untying the restraints that held him there.

 

"Mission complete. I have Mason." She said into her earpiece and finally untied the man. She helped him stand, taking an arm and draping it over her shoulder.

 

"Get out of there now!" Q yelled o to her ear, and Charlotte hurried. She ran, as fast as she could with a body on her shoulder. "Hostiles incoming in less that twenty seconds, Tarson, get the hell out of there!" She finally shoved the door open with her shoulder, managing to get out of the building and ran right to the black van that was parked before her. Both her and Mason were pulled into the van, and the tires screeched as they drove away as fast as hey could.

 

The on hand medic started to bandage and clean up the wounded man, as Q observed Cahaotte closely.

 

"You were shot." He said, hurrying over to her and taking off his headset. He removed her bulletproof vest, and pulled down the top of her shirt collar to reveal that she indeed had been wounded. It was dripping crimson, sticky blood down her arm as she looked at it. Now, Charlotte started to feel the pain. Adrenaline was wearing off. She was very weary. Q took a pair of forceps, and handed charlotte a tongue compressor to stick between her teeth. She placed it there, closing her eyes tightly as Q manuvored the forceps and took hold of the bullet Charlotte bit down hard in pain, snapping the stick in half as he pried the bullet out.

 

"Nasty, those things." She remarked, chucking weakly as Q grabbed two gauze pads from the medical tray and pressed it against Charlotte's shoulder. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as Q patched her up. "I screwed this one up again." She said softly, looking up at the man sitting in front of her. He was tall, wavy black hair, lean, yet muscular, and very intelligent. He had a somewhat permenant smirk on his face from the way his lip curved at the slightest angle, and he was Q. The Quartermaster. He ran almost every mission that the agents were sent on.

 

"You just need to learn to wait." He said with a shake of his head. "You are a very quick thinker, but you have to obey orders. You know what happened last time, but you just have to listen." Q grabbed a needle and thread, and brought it to the hole in her shoulder. Carefully he started to sew the hole shut, and before long he was finished.

 

"I just can't wait. I never can." She shook her head, leaning back a little bit as he did. "I need to go back to the academy. The fact that I don't think I can save someone in time while waiting for you.... It makes me feel so horrible." She closed her eyes, and Q put his arm around her from the front. He brought her closer, looking into her eyes. Charlotte looked up at him, hopeful.

  
"You did fine. You got him out. Everything alright. The fact that you got out so quickly alone is incredible." He said, before pulling away to get back to his equipment. "I'll tell MI6 that we are almost there." He nodded and put on his headset again, giving Charlotte one last glance before starting to talk into the headset. She looked out one of the windows of the van, seeing the large building of MI6 coming into view. Right in the heart of the British nation, the most elite special agent headquarters in the world.  MI6. 


End file.
